


Only You Can Bring Him Back

by magicandarchery



Series: All The Little Moments [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Enemies to Friends, Gen, Is that what Jace and Magnus are?, M/M, Parabatai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 04:23:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9367784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicandarchery/pseuds/magicandarchery
Summary: That moment when Jace and Magnus realize that they aren't competing forces in Alec's life





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Polski available: [Tylko ty możesz sprowadzić go z powrotem](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10763844) by [Pomyluna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pomyluna/pseuds/Pomyluna)



> I just ... I have so many feelings about this moment between these two

Magnus has tried everything. Every spell. Every potion. Every ritual. Even a kiss, as though Alec has been reduced to a sleeping prince and Magnus is his true love come to rescue him. Magnus refuses to admit his disappointment when Alec didn’t wake, just as Magnus had known he wouldn’t.

But now Magnus is all out of ideas. All out of spells. Out of ancient remedies to try. There is only one way to bring Alec back, to pull him out of this limbo he’s in and knit his soul together again.

And time is running short.

Alec’s breathing is heavy and labored, sweat beading on his skin, matting his hair to his forehead, and Magnus knows that Alec is slipping further and further toward an edge that he will never return from if he plummets over it. Every second that passes, that pulls Alec closer and closer to that edge, frays Magnus’ nerves and he’s powerless to stop it. He can’t recall anything ever being as unfamiliar as the waters he’s wading in right now.

“He can’t last much longer,” Magnus says as he kneels on one knee near the foot of the chaise Alec is resting in, Isabelle at Alec’s side, gently stroking her brother’s cheek as each second ticks away, and each breath Alec takes is closer to being his last.

There’s footsteps behind them suddenly, heavy but purposeful, and Magnus looks up at the same time as Clary to see Jace standing framed in the doorway, hair hanging in his face, cuts and scrapes scabbed over and starting to heal, but evidence nonetheless of the hell Jace has had to go through to be here in Magnus’ loft.

For Alec. For his _parabatai_.

“Alec,” Jace breathes out as he sees Alec for the first time, stepping further into the room, not trying to put on that cocky façade that Magnus has seen many times before, instead baring every broken piece of his soul and all of his vulnerabilities for them to see.

Whatever ambivalence and envy Magnus has felt toward Jace until now fades. He knows that he will never forge a bond with anyone – not even Alec – like the bond that Alec and Jace have forged with each other, will never swear to bind himself to another the way that they have. But Magnus _sees_ Jace now, _sees_ this broken boy that Alec makes whole.

Magnus is the first to rise to his feet, the adamas stone clutched in his hand as though it’s been the only way he has been able to hold on to Alec, and he takes the few steps across the living room to where Jace is standing. He loosens his grip on the stone until it’s held just in his fingertips as he offers it silently to Jace, their eyes locked on each other. Jace’s hands are surprisingly gentle as he takes Magnus’ hand into both of his, taking the stone offered to him.

But Jace doesn’t release Magnus’ hand completely once he takes the stone, instead holds onto it for a fraction of a second longer, as though trying to bring a sense of peace to Magnus’ world, his eyes never wavering from Magnus’ and in that moment they understand each other. They respect each other. 

Jace may be Alec’s soul, but Magnus … Magnus is Alec’s heart.

It’s a powerful realization to each of them, knowing that they are no longer at odds, that they aren’t competing forces in Alec’s life but instead compliment each other, that they both want the same thing – for Alec to survive – and that they are both vital to his survival.

And Magnus has done what he can to this point.

 _Only you can bring him back_ , Magnus’ eyes plead as he fights the tears that are building and the weariness that has settled in his bones.

 _I will. I promise_. Jace offers a small nod that only Magnus sees before releasing Magnus’ hand and stepping over to Alec, kneeling at his side.

**Author's Note:**

> You know where to find me - @magicandarchery on twitter and tumblr


End file.
